Haunted Sanity
by CarrotSenpai69
Summary: One night, a young girl appears in Lucy's dreams. This girl: a murderer, a once sweet girl ridden of sanity. The next day she appears at the guild in search for what she lost to her mother, the one she killed. What does Lucy have to do with this?  RnR Plz
1. That Girl

Ooooooh god… I've been listening to creepy songs again! Now time for a creepy story! It may not seem like it at first, but it IS a Fairy Tail fanfic. ;D

_There stood a girl. Soft brown hair, flowing to her middle back. Gleaming sea blue eyes that had shed so many tears for her past. Smiling. Laughing. Something she hadn't been capable of for years. Smiling at the enemy. This grin…one not of happiness, but insanity. Eyes wide with a psychotic glare. Stepping forward slowly, head tilted slightly with the same inhumane expression. Now standing in front of her target, knife in hand, looking deep into it's eyes with ones who had been deteriorated into those of a monster's. With a flash and a small whipping of the air, the knife met the targets gut, the hand that gripped the hilt slowly releasing and resting it on the bleeding victims cheek._

"_You made me this way, mother…" she spoke in a whisper, inaudible to anyone but the target, her smile spreading across her face._

_An older woman with a knife in her gut looked at her, wearing the same luxurious brown hair and deep blue eyes, eyes wide with guilt and regret._

"_J-jessica…I'm…sorry…I didn't mean…to do this…" she said in a hoarse, cracked voice, one that would soon no longer be heard._

_A little boy, nearing the age of 7, spoke up, also wearing the same blue eyes and brown hair as the older women. _

"_Mama…You made my Nee-chan cry…! Why mama?" he said, tears running down his cheek, eyes glistening from his tears. "You deserve this!" he shouted, his voice carrying throughout the walls of the big coliseum._

_The woman just gave him the same scared expression, blood spilling from her gut._

_The girl kicked the woman to the ground, injuring her already wounded body. "YOU FILTH!" the girl screeched, her voice booming, despite her fragile figure. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, ANDREW? WE LOVED YOU AND YOU BETRAY US! YOU STUPID WHORE! MY FATHER LOVED YOU! AND YOU HAVE CHILD WITH ANOTHER, DESPITE BEING MARRIED? YOU DESERVE TO DIE, SLUT!" she roared. "Andrew…?" she asked, bring her hand forward to him. He nodded understanding. He totted over to a corner grabbing something big and steel, moving with a blur. As he ran back, a scythe came into view. One smooth, beautiful to the eyes, deadly to the flesh. The girl smiled softly at the boy, her brother, picking up the murderous weapon._

"_Mother…" she began, and swung the scythe downward, all the was visible was a steel blur. A large smacking sound was heard and then a deathly silence. The woman's head lay on the ground, eyes wide, dry tears staining her once beautiful face. The girl looked at the head with a scowl on her face. "Drew-kun… Let's leave, ok?" she spoke softly. The little boy nodded with a naïve smile, and took the girls hand, their steps echoing the halls._

Lucy woke up with a gasp, sitting up, gasping for air. She looked around her room, checking her surroundings.

"What the hell…?" she asked herself quietly. "Must've been a nightmare." She said, standing up, walking to her closet. She dressed in her usual attire, a white shirt with blue trimmings, a short blue skirt, and black boots going to her knees. Attaching her keys and her trusty whip to her belt, she made her way to the guild.

At the guild, she was greeted with many good mornings, which she kindly responded to with a charming smile. Natsu rushed to her side, grinning ear to ear at her arrival.

"Hey Luce!" he shouted happily.

She giggled and smiled. "Good morning, Natsu." She said sweetly. She remembered her dream, and frowned, eyebrows knit in thought.

Natsu looked at her surprisingly. "Luce, what's wrong? You look horrible!" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "I had this really weird dream about-" but her was interrupted by the loud creaking of the guild doors opening. Lucy looked at the person, practically horrified.

There stood the very girl she had dreamt about. Her lovely brown locks flowing over her shoulder, her small, gentle azure eyes warm and inviting, unlike the person who had visited her dreams. She wore a black tank top, bearing the words 'You Did It' in bold, a red pleated skirt not even going past her knees and black boots.

Trailing behind her was a young boy, bearing the same features as the girl, also the one haunting her dreams.

Everybody's eyes were on the beautiful, yet strange girl and the mistakenly innocent boy.

The girl walked up to the bar, her boots clicking on the wooden floor, the boy padding beside her. The girl cleared her throat, catching the silver haired barmaid's attention.

Mira looked up from the glass she was cleaning and smiled kindly, despite the eerie aura the girl gave off.

"Hello, sweetie! Anything you need?" she offered?

The girl blinked a few times, taken aback at the kindness this complete stranger was showing her. "Y-yeah…me and my brother…would like the join." She spoke quietly.

Mira smiled kindly. "Ok! What kind of magic do you use?" she asked, searching for the magic stamp.

"I use Undead magic and specialize in welding weapons. Drew-kun here, he uses Trickster magic." She said.

Mira looked confused. "What's Undead magic?" she asked.

"It's the ability to bring back, and put down souls." The girl explained with a wave of her hand.

Mira nodded, still smiling.

Lucy watched from afar, squinting at the strange girl.

The girl felt Lucy's stares. She knew. She was the one who implanted that dream in her soul, she was the one who would help her get what was taken from her.

Mira forgot. "Oh, hey! What's your names by the way?" she asked.

The girl smiled softly. "My name is Jessica. This is my brother, Andrew, or Drew for short."

Lucy thought. "_So Jessica is her name…This girl…should I trust her?"_ she wondered.

Mira brought out the stamp. "Where would you like your stamp, Jess?".

The girl willingly pulled up her shirt, earning a lot of stares from the horn-dogs in the guild. She pointed to the spot above her breasts, right next to her heart. "Here…" she said, simply.

Mira placed the stamp on her spot of choice, a bright red Fairy Tail mark imprinted on her. After asking Andrew, she dabbed the stamp on his right hand, a red mark like his sister's appearing. Mira smiled welcomingly. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Jessica, Drew-chan!"

Natsu was the first to congratulate her. He put his arm around her shoulder, grinning childishly. "Hey! You're new to the guild, right?"

She shrugged his arm off her shoulder and smiled warmly. "Yeah. My name is Jessica" she said, stretching out her hand to him.

He shook her hand and smiled. "You have a mannish grip!" he said, laughing.

Jessica glared, a small bit of blackness engulfing her deep blue irises. She was not one for humor, despite her sarcastic-ness.

Natsu took a step back, a nervousness forming in the pit of his stomach. He'd never seen eyes like those, not since that day…

She shook her head, her eyes returning to their natural color. "Sorry…I'm just not good with jokes like that…"he said guiltily.

Natsu smirked. " 's alright!" he said.

"Well," she began, taking her brother's hand. "Me and Drew-kun have to go look for a house or apartment."

He nodded. "Want me to come with you?" he offered with a friendly grin.

She waved off his offer. "Nah. We also…have some business to take care of" she said, looking off elsewhere.

"Ok then. Bye Jess!" he yelled to the siblings retreating forms.

WOW! This just…it just CAME to me! I got it from watching a awesome anime, Black Rock Shooter. And yeah, I based Jessica is MY name and I based _Jessica_ and _Drew_ and _My Mother _and eventually my _Daddy _off of my me, my parents, and my brother. It's creepy, all of my first family(Mom,Dad,Brother,Sister, ya know) has brown hair and blue eyes… o_o Well, RnR please! :D


	2. I've found you

Jessica stood there, talking to the land-lady, deciding a price on the house.

"Look, I can give you the rest of the money within a week."

"How are you going to get _that _much money within a week!"

"I have my ways, lady. Did your head get so far up your ass you have to mind my business?" the girl retorted.

"How does that even make sense?" the land-lady face-palmed.

"Look," the girl said. "I really need this house and I'm going to get it. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She said, letting that deep blackness engulf her irises again.

The land-lady stood there, shocked. She bowed deeply.

"I-I'm sorry! You can have the house for free if you like!" she squeaked out.

The brunette smiled, laying a soft, pale hand on her shoulder. "No, I'll give you what I said I would." And laid out the money in the woman's palm. She let her eyes return to their original form, a sweet azure blue.

The lady smiled at her queen's kindness. "Thank you, my Quee-"

Jessica laid a hand over her mouth. "Shhh! Nobody can know! Do you understand me?" she commanded.

The lady nodded as the girl released her hand.

"Thank you, ma'am. I will be taking leave to my new house now."

"Of course. Goodbye!" she said to the girls retreating shadow.

Jessica stopped for a moment. "Where's…Drew-kun?" she asked herself. "SHIT!" she cursed and raced to the guild.

Tumbling into the guild she stopped a few feet in front of her brother who was coming up behind Lucy.

"ANDREW!" she boomed in a Queenly voice, catching everyone's attention.

Andrew turned around, an emotionless expression etched onto his features.

She walked up to him, crouching to his level. She whispered to him. "It's not time…We will befriend her first. Only then will we Take her."

He looked at her confused. But said nothing, knowing the destructive powers his sister held, and also the authority. That of a Goddess's.

She stood, walking over to the bar letting her hand rest on her cheek.

Natsu walked up to her. "Hey, Jess! Did you finish what you had to do?" he asked.

"No, not really. But I got the house." She smirked.

He jumped happily. "I wanna see it!" he exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

"No. I've heard you like to destroy houses." She said plainly.

He pouted. "How about you meet Erza and Lucy? I would say Gray but…" he trailed off, a distasteful look on his face.

Jessica smiled. "Sounds good" she agreed, standing up walking with Natsu to where Erza and Lucy sat.

"Lucy, Erza!" he shouted, catching their attention.

Erza looked at him, then noticed the girl standing next to him. "Hello there. What would your name be?" she asked, standing in front of her.

"Jessica. And my brother…" she looked around the room. "Well, wherever he is, his name is Andrew."

Erza chuckled, smiling slightly. "Well I'm Erza" she said, extending her hand.

Jessica shook it with a smile.

Lucy stood cautiously, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Hello." Jessica greeted the Celestial Mage. "My name is Jessica, as you already know." She said warmly.

The blonde nodded slowly. "I'm Lucy…" she said warily.

The girl smiled softly. "I've heard so much about you. Are you really a Celestial Spirit mage?" she asked, not trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yeah, I am" she said, surprised that this girl knew so much about her.

"Just the person I was looking for…" the brunette mumbled, looking at the ground, a sad, distant expression forming on her face.

Lucy looked at her surprisingly. '_Looking for…me?_" she wondered. _'This girl is nothing like the girl from my dream…"_

She shook her head, ridding her mind of the thoughts, ones that she would no longer be able to contain if she didn't get help soon.

Natsu spoke up. "Hey, how about we let Jess join Team Natsu?" he exclaimed, grinning his famous fanged smile.

Erza smiled and nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Wait" Lucy began, "Shouldn't we introduce her to Gray first?" she offered.

"Gray?" Jessica asked confused.

Erza placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Let's go meet him, shall we?" and led her to where the Ice Alchemist was sitting, boxer-clad.

"Gray, meet Jessica." Erza introduced each other.

Gray looked up from the mug he was holding and stared at the girl wide eyed. '_W-wow…she's so…beautiful…"_ he thought, his face burning a bright red.

Jessica raised a fine eyebrow at him, an amused smirk etching onto her face. "I'm Jessica."

Happy, Natsu's blue kitty companion, flew over to Gray. "You liiiiike her" he said slyly, flying away before he could get hurt.

Gray stood, meeting her eyes. "I-I'm Gray…" he muttered, pink still tainting his cheeks.

Erza stepped in. "Would it be alright if she joined the team?" she asked.

Gray nodded, smiling childishly. "Yeah, yeah, of course!" he urged.

Natsu grabbed her arm. "Hey, wanna go do stuff together?" he asked, a big smile on his face.

"S-sure…"she agreed, letting him lead her out of the guild.

Drew was sitting at the bar, doing nothing.

Mira looked at his bored expression. "You alright?" she asked, concerned?

Drew sighed. "Yeah…Just thinking." He said.

The Ex-S class mage looked at him. "Oh? What about?"

"Something…secret. You'll learn soon enough." He said, an eerie edge in his voice.

Jessica was in town, walking with the destructive flame mage, smiling and laughing, having a good time.

"Jess, look at that!" Natsu shouted, pointing to a black teddy bear with an amateur-ish red flame on its belly.

"It's cute. Do you want it?" she asked.

"Yeah! Let's get it!" he said, leading her into the shop. The old shopkeeper smiled and nodded at them.

She smiled back and gave a small wave. She walked over to the teddy bear. "This one, right?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he said, steam lightly coming from his nose in excitement.

The brunette looked at the boy with a sympathetic smile. "You poor thing…" she said, sarcastically.

Natsu looked at her weirdly. "Huh?" he said, confused.

She shook her head, grinning. She picked up the bear, heading towards the counter where the old man stood. "I would like to buy this, for my friend here." She said, handing him the bear.

The old man smirked. "Boyfriend and girlfriend, I see?" he asked slyly.

Jessica blushed while the Pink Headed boy looked at him funny.

Natsu scowled and said "No, we're just friends, nothing more."

The young girl stiffened for a moment, the blush spreading across her cheeks. Nothing more…Why was her heart pounding? Why did she feel like she just wanted to reach over to him and kiss him? Why did her heart tighten at his words? Why did she feel so hurt, the girl who murdered her own mother…she couldn't have fallen for Natsu so easily...could she?

Natsu looked the other way, regretting what he had said. Of course he wanted to be more than friends with her! She was so beautiful, seemingly smart…what more could he ask for? He had never quite seen her magic though…he'd have to asked her about it later.

Jessica cleared her throat. "S-so how much?" she asked the old salesman.

-(line here!)-

Back at the guild, Jessica and Natsu were sitting at a table, Natsu admiring his bear, Jessica sitting with her chin resting on her hand.

Suddenly, a girl not much older than Jessica strode in with long, silky black hair, brown eyes flaked with gold, coffee colored skin, walking up to the brunette.

Jessica looked at the girl in surprise. "Nee-chan? You're back!" She said, standing up. "You've been a while! Did you get the information?" she asked in a whisper.

The girl grinned evilly, just as Jessica had before. "Yes." She responded simply.

Jessica shared the same psychotic smile, a red gleam in her eye. "Good work, Cheyanne."

Natsu looked at the smile his crush was giving. She looked…insane! He hadn't seen that smile since that day… He met the girl of his dreams that day, and she had the same inhumane smile. Could she be…?

The teenage brunette's smile faded, mind lost in memories.

-flashback-

"Mama! Where are you? MAMA!" cried the young Jessica, tears streaming down her face, her young mind unknowing of what her mother had done. She opened the door to the address, the one that would lead her to her mother. She walked inside, there was what the average house would have, a couch a coffee table, a television set, the usual. She heard talking coming from the bedroom, so she investigated. Following the voices, she was shocked. She saw her mother, the woman her father had loved so much, in the arms of another man. She stood there, eyes wide, mouth gaped open.

Her mother sensed her present an-

-(abrupt end of flashback)-

She felt a sharp pain against her cheek, a light hand print across her face.

Cheyanne looked at her friend, her sister. "Stop! I've told you not to think about it!", she yelled for the sake of her only friend.

Natsu walked up to the two girls. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Jessica stared at the ground, unable to move, paralyzed in sadness. "M-mama…"she whispered.

"Jessica," Cheyanne said, "Don't worry ok? I'm here for you." She said soothingly.

The girl nodded, a soft smile on her face. "Thanks."

The raven haired girl smiled. "Anything for my sister!" she said, a girlish edge to her voice and walked away.

The flame mage looked at his crush curiously. He took her face in his hands, studying it closely.

Jessica blushed. "N-natsu? W-what are you doing?" her face going redder at his intense stare.

"Observing…"he murmured. _This can't be_…ran through his thoughts. The same deep azure blue eyes…he needed to be sure. He needed to piss her off somehow. Letting go of her face and drawing his hand back, he slapped her, the sound echoing throughout the guild walls.

The teenaged brunette stood in shock. Had Natsu just…slapped her? She craned her neck slowly towards him. She felt hurt, emotionally not physically. Her heart felt like breaking. The man she was sure she loved had slapped her, no reason behind it. Her irises flamed a deep raven black, a glare pouring into Natsu's soul.

It was those eyes! It _was_ her! Natsu smiled happily, his face lighting up with sweet old memories.

Was he smiling? He had slapped her and he was…smiling? This was bull shit! Tears began to spill, the black fading to that deep blue. She ran out if the guild, tears trailing behind her.

Erza walked up to Natsu and punched him. "Natsu! Why did you punch your own team mate?" she demanded.

Natsu looked at the ground ashamed, though he meant no real harm in his actions. "I…I needed to see something." He said, seriousness in his voice.

"I don't care! You go apologize to Jessica right now!" she boomed.

He nodded, zooming out of the guild.

Jessica was in her room crying, embracing her younger twin. "H-he slapped me! I didn't do anything and he slapped me!

Drew, not quite understanding, patted his sister on the back, hating to see the person that he cared for the most cry. "It's ok, Nee-chan. I'm sure he meant well." He comforted, and having an effect on her despite his young age.

She looked at him softly. It meant a lot to her for her brother to comfort her. He barely understood the situation, yet he said soothing words to her. Of course, she had taught him to care for others no matter their pasts. "Thank you…"she said, resting her head on his small shoulder. Suddenly, she sensed an unknown presence. Pushing her brother behind her, she looked out the window. What she saw surprised her. A pink headed boy was clinging to the ledge of her window, climbing his way to her. She opened her window a scowl on her face. "What do _you_ want?" she asked rudely.

"I wanna talk!" he said, a pout on his face.

"Why?"she exclaimed "You slapped me…"she said, a sad look on her face.

"I needed to see something! I'm sorry, ok? So can I come in now?" he asked.

Her face softened at his apology. "Come in." she said, moving aside.

He jumped in through her window, landing on the hard wood floor of her room. "Hey…Jessica?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked, sitting on her bed, looking up at him with soft round sea blue eyes.

"What's your last name?" he inquired.

Jessica became stiff, her gazing at the floor. "I-i…don't have one. I figured I didn't need one so…and I was never given one." She muttered softly.

He looked at her wide eyed. Just like that girl. The girl without a last name. It was her. He had finally found her. He quickly stepped over to her and embraced her tightly, tears threatening to spill.

"I've finally found you…"

-(line-freaking-here!)-

Yays! Finally finished the chapter. Now I need to start back on my other story! Ok here's the plan: I make one chapter for this one, then I make another for the next, sound good? Great! Thanks for reading! :D


	3. A Look Into The Past

Ok, just cuz I got this awesome review, I have to decided to skip my other story, and make the next chapter for this one! It's weird how interesting I am! xD

-(line here!)-

The young brunette was wrapped in the Salamander's warm embrace, blushing like crazy.

"I've finally found you…"

"W-what?" she asked, confused.

He looked at her, a mix between a happy and sad expression on his face. "You're the girl without a last name…The girl I've been looking for along with Igneel all these years!" he explained.

The girl without a last name…she hadn't been called that since…that day…

-(flashback-

_The young Natsu sat there, crying at the cool, grassy area where he had last seen Igneel._

"_Why'd you leave me, Igneel!" he roared, echoing in the clear blue skies._

_Little did he know, a little brunette with glittering sea blue eyes, was traveling by, watching him a slightly sympathetic look in her eyes. _

_The pink headed boy sensed another presence, not one of his or Igneel's. He turned around, looking at the small girl. "W-who are you?" he asked._

_The girl stared at him for a moment and made her way towards him. "I'm Jessica…"_

"_I'm…Natsu…"he introduced._

"_What are you doing out here?" she inquired, eyeing the empty surroundings._

_He directed his gaze toward the ground. "My father…Igneel…he left…"he said, gripping the lush grass around him._

"_Really? My mama left me…" she said, an empty look on her soft features. _

_Natsu looked at her surprised. "Wow…guess we both got parent issues." He said with a grin._

_The girl smiled softly. "Yeah. How about we travel...together?" she offered sweetly._

_The young flame mage grinned widely. "Yeah! Together!" he said taking her hand. And the two retreating forms walked away, chatting happily._

"_No, Natsu we go this way!"_

"_No, this way, stupid!" shouted Natsu._

"_I'm not stupid, you are! Look, the map says to go this way!" she retorted, pointing to the map._

"_You obviously can't read a map! Let me see it!" he yelled, tugging roughly on the map._

_She tugged back harder, making him stumble backward, ripping the map in half. She looked at him angrily. "Look what you did, Natsu! You ripped the map" she shrieked._

_He scowled. "You made me fall, death-freak!" _

"_Don't call me death-freak, flame head!" she defended. "I can _show_ you I'm a death freak if you want!" she threatened._

"_Whatever! You're powers are lame anyway!" he yelled._

_Tears threatened to spill, and a night-black began to engulf her azure irises. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed, running the opposite path._

_He looked at her In fear. "Wait! Don't go that way! It's th-!" but he was interrupted by an ear piercing shriek. "JESSICA!" he roared, running after her._

'Stupid…There is Forêt des Souvenirs ran through his thoughts_.__'_

_Jessica stood there, eyes wide, her fragile mind being forced to take in the sad brutal memories of her past._

"_NO, NO, NO! MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!" she begged of the forest. The forest didn't respond. She began to cry, letting them fall freely. This was the time to use her magic. Concentrating, she screamed. "NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she shrieked, her powers sending this message into the soul of her fiery companion._

_Natsu froze, a loud cry of his name echoing in his brain. Jessica. He ran with all his might, into thee forest, despite the memories of Igneel floating around in his brain. All he cared about right now was getting Jessica safe. He knew her mind was very fragile, she could die easily just from a single memory. He only hoped she was a fighter…_

_She was clinging to the sides of her head, tears making a puddle in the soft grass. "Natsu…"she whispered softly. "JESSICA!" she heard from a familiar voice. "Natsu!" she yelled back, but collapsed from the stress of the brutal recollections. _

_Natsu ran up to the girl, carrying her despite both of their small frames. He carried her from the forest, in front of a guild. Fairy Tail. He carried the girl into the building, her mental state becoming unstable. _

_The Master noticed a young boy, a determined look on his face with a slightly younger girl in his arms. He jumped down from the bar and walked calmly to the boy and the weakened girl. "Hello, young one. "he greeted, a friendly smile on his face. The boy looked at him hopelessly. _

"_Please! Help, Jessica is really sick! I-I don't know what to do!" he stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. _

_The old man looked at him sympathetically. "Erza!" he called. Came jogging a young Erza, her scarlet hair flowing in a braid behind her back, skirt fluttering in the wind she was generating. _

"_Yes, Master?" she asked._

"_Would you take Jessica here to the infirmary?" he said._

_She nodded, scooping the younger girl in her arms carrying her to the guild's small hospital room._

"_Now tell me," Makarov said. "What's happened?" he inquired, walking with the boy to the infirmary._

"_Well…Me and Jessica had an argument...She ran away towards the Forêt des Souvenirs, you know, The Forest of Memories. And I guess…it was really hard on her and she fainted!" he explained._

_The short man nodded. He felt pity for the poor girl, also for the boy. _

__(line here! :D)__

_The pale young girl sat upon the hospital, giggling melodiously with her best and only friend, Natsu. _

"_Jessica, I'm happy you're ok!" he exclaimed._

"_Me too, haha." She replied._

"_Look…I'm…sorry" he mumbled guiltily. "I'm the reason you're here…"_

"_It's ok Natsu. It's not like you did it on purpose." She said nonchalantly. _

"_But I-" but he was interrupted by the girl._

"_Natsu, I told you it was ok." She said softly, looking at him with a soft, kind expression._

_Natsu blushed, looking away._

_She giggled. "Well, guess I'd better get out of here." She said, walking onto the floor._

"_What? Where are we going?" he questioned, taken aback by the suddenness. _

"_No. I'm going alone." She said sternly._

_He looked at her pleadingly. "B-but why? I thought we were never gonna leave!" he reasoned._

"_It's personal, Natsu. I…You might get hurt if you come. Please Natsu…Stay here. For me."_

_Those words rang in his head. 'Stay Here…For Me…For Me… Stay…For Me…' _

_She came over slowly and hugged him tightly. "I-I'm…I'm going to miss you."_

_He returned the embrace, "Me too…Hey, will I ever see you again?" he asked._

"_Mm…Maybe." She guessed._

"_Maybe? Oh! Here's something to remind you of us!" he said, pulling out a small black box. Inside it was a small ring with tiny silver and black diamonds encrusted into it in a pattern._

"_Wow, Natsu!" she gasped. "It's so pretty!" she said, taking it into her small hands, and then slipping it on her left ring finger. "I'll always remember you, Natsu…"she said, exiting the door._

_He watched her small receding figure and sighed. I really hope I see you again, Girl Without a Last Name._

__Natsu slowly exited the embrace, looking deeply at the younger girls face. God, she was beautiful. Her long, luxurious, flowing ,oak-colored hair. Deep gray-blue orbs that had shed one to many tears. Pale, creamy body that had developed those sexy curves over the past seven years. He was in love with this young woman, no matter how dense he was, he couldn't avoid the matter.

"Tell me, Jessica…"he began.

"Hm?" she questioned, confused.

"What did you do…?" he asked.

"What did I do?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"What did you do over those years…You said you needed to do something. What was it?" he inquired.

She looked away. To be honest, she was scared. How could she tell her first and probably only love that she killed her own mother! She looked up to him. His seductive onyx eyes were staring back at hers inquisitively. Spikey salmon hair that was surprisingly soft. Extremely well-built, tan body that had protected her many years ago. She loved him… And she was scared that he would despise her, hell, maybe even turn her in! She had to trust him…

"I…Killed…."she began slowly, guiltily.

His eyes widened. She killed someone?

"Mama…"she finished. Her legs collapsed, bringing her to her knees, she covered her face and let the tears fall freely. "I-I'm s-sorry!" she pleaded.

He bended down and wrapped his arms around her. "Why?" he asked.

"She betrayed my f-father! I hated her, Natsu…I couldn't allow it, I'm sorry!" she cried into his chest.

He patted her back softy, shushing her. "It's ok. I understand." He said, his grip tightening.

And they stayed like that, not wanting to let go, afraid to loose each other again. Finally, they pulled apart, looking deeply into each other's eyes. They inched closer until their lips met softly. Slowly, their rate increased, healing the hurt, closing the gaping wounds of the past. But mostly melting into each other. They kissed passionately, not even noticing the setting sun.

Lucy looked around the guild. There was no sign of Jessica and Natsu anywhere. She walked up the bar, questioning the silver-haired goddess.

"Mira, you know where Jess and Natsu are?"

"Hmm…I think they went to Je-chan's apartment. You should go check there." She recommended.

"Alright, thanks Mira-chan." She thanked, exiting the guild.

At the apartment, she knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She turned the knob on the door, entering the apartment. She could faintly hear something from the bedroom. She tip-toed to the bedroom door, silently peeking inside. What she saw shocked her. She saw a bear chested Jessica and Natsu with his faced buried in her collar bone. She blushed, quickly and quietly leaving the apartment.

"_Oh my god…I _have_ to tell Mira!" _she thought to herself, running to the guild.

Yaaaaaays! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SO SO SO sorry it took me so long, I have no excuse! D: I hopes you forgive me! Well, if you'll PLEEEEEEEASE review! :D Tyuh for reading! ^^


	4. Baby, help me feel

~Uuuum hey…This one is gonna be a lemon so…ya! It's not gonna be for kids, such as myself. Enjoy! xD~

God how she loved these feelings. the feeling of pleasure, of the heated flame-mage sucking her collar bone. Roughly, then softly nipping, finally licking the little amount of pain away.

She moaned throatily, clutching his hair.

He chuckled. "You that sensitive, Jess?" he teased.

She blushed turning her head away. "Y-you don't know that…"she mumbled.

"Ah, but I do." He said, grasping her breast suddenly, making her gasp heatedly.

He undid the bra holding the two marvelous wonders, letting them fall freely and seductively.

"You got a beautiful pair for a 15 year old." He complimented. He picked up the bra and looked at the back of the tag. "36F?" he smirked, making her blush like a rose. He molded her breasts into his hand and began to knead them lightly.

"A-ah! Natsu…"she squeaked out.

He let go of the mounds and replaced it with her erected nipples, pinching, rolling.

Again she moaned, but louder. She could feel something warm and wet inside her panties. She felt a heat bubbling within the pit of her stomach releasing itself through her virgin canal.

The salmon-haired man took the strawberry-like nub into his mouth, sucking it delicately, nipping slightly, circling the sensitive areolas but never touching her nipple. He began to feel her need and desire. It was strong, as strong as the scent coming from her nether regions. She was growing impatient with foreplay, so he released her nipples, running a heated trail down her breasts, her stomach, until it reached her strong smelling organ. He removed her soaking panties, revealing a practically dripping slit.

"Geez, you're soaked Jess…"he stated huskily.

He lowered his head to her organ a slid his tongue into her steaming entrance.

"N-Natsu-uu!" she cried in ecstasy.

Lifting his head from that pulsating heat, he removed his clothing. "Jessica…?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" she asked shakily.

"This is gonna hurt a bit…ok?"

She nodded.

He lowered himself over her entrance and slowly entered her.

She gasped in pain, gripping the bed sheets tightly. She felt her lips being covered by her lovers and clung to him tightly. She kissed him with a fierce passion as he fondled with her breast trying to take the plain away.

"N-natsu…You…can move now…"she said.

Slowly he moved inside of her, causing her to moan. As it went on, he went faster, leaving them both with an intense pleasure.

"Natsu! F-faster-aaaah! Harder!" she cried in ecstasy.

Willing to obey the sexy Necromancer's desires, he did so.

She arched her back in pleasure and gripped Natsu's head unto her bosom. She moaned loudly, gripping the man looming above her.

"Aaah!" she breathed. She felt his tempo increase, and she felt nothing but pure bliss. Her insides were being stirred to the brink of heaven.

"Jessica…"Natsu moaned due to the tightness of her vaginal walls, it was practically squeezing him, begging to bathe in her love juices. "Ah…Shit…I-I'm…."he stuttered.

"Me t-too…on three….one…two…three" she counted down as they released their fluids, causing her to let out a scream of pleasure.

They both collapsed onto the bed in each other's embrace.

"Natsu…I love you. You know that right?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Of course. I…I love you too." He admitted, bringing her head to his chest.

Little did they know, outside the window was a child bearing the same features as the Necromancer inside. Drew. He was holding a camera, smirking. "I knew you could do it, sis." He laughed, and jumped off the ledge landing safely, running to the guild.

"Miraaaaa!" he shouted giddily.

"Hi Drew-chan. What can I do for you?" the barmaid asked kindly.

"Looky what I got!" he said, laying out the pictures he had taken.

She blushed from head to toe, but also grinned happily. "Aaaaw! And what were you doing spying on your sister!" she asked crossing her arms.

He shrugged his arms and walked away.

She shook her head and chuckled. "Erza!" she called.

The scarlet-haired warrior came clanking over to the bar. "Hi Mira-san. What is it?" she asked.

"I'm gonna regret this but…Look at what Drew-chan took." She showed her the pictures.

Erza blushed a color to where you could not distinguish her hair from her face. "Natsu….WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR POOR LITTLE JESSICA!" she shouted to nobody in particular.

Mira sweatdropped. "Now, now. Jessica is a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"B-but my little baby!" she cried dramaticly.

"Your…baby…?" Mira asked confused.

"YES! I unofficially adopted her, whether she knows it or not!" she explained, smiling triumphantly.

Mira face palmed.

But in came the lovely new couple. Natsu and Jessica.

Erza immediately came charging after Natsu. "NATSU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!" She demanded.

"W-what?" he asked nervously.

"*Okaa-chan, it's ok." Jessica said trying to calm her 'mother' down. [ *Okaa-chan(san,sama) is Japanese honorifics for mother]

Erza paused and turned slowly to her with a waterfall of tears. "Y-you called me…Okaa-chan…"She said in a cracked voice. She hugged the young girl, bashing her head on the metal armor.

"O-ow…"Jessica said with a chuckle.

Erza let the girl go, dropping her on the floor. "Natsu...I grant you permission to be with my daughter…so you WILL take care of her, understood?" she said, pointing the sword at him with a glare.

He backed against the wall. "H-hai!"

"Good." She said putting her sword away. "Now go make me some grandchildren." She said slyly.


	5. Guess Who's Back!

Wow guys, I can't tell you how sorry I am for making you wait… I'm no longer up to date on Fairy Tail and I just stopped writing for a long while. Alas, I hope to edit and finish the following stories:

Haunted Sanity

Her Pounding Heart

The Wrong Moment Lead to Love

Thanks so much for cooperating with me, as it's been a struggle these past few years.

I will try to have a bit out by the end of the month, but I'm hoping I can make some progress during the week.

Thanks Again


End file.
